Destron
was a Shocker revival organization which emerged following the fall of the Geldam-Shocker union. Origin Destron was an international organization bent on conquering the world, through terror and destruction. Destron was formed under the guidance of the mysterious Great Leader by surviving members of Gel-Shocker. Although Destron had branches in every country and sought to dominate the entire planet, its main headquarters was in Japan and so Japan was Destron's primary target. Initially the kaijin of the Mechanical Army followed the orders of the unseen High Destron without any direct supervision, but after repeated failures of the kaijin High Destron summoned Doktor G from Destron's German Division to take charge of the day to day operations of Destron's Japanese Division. Later history Badan Empire Razor Sea Star of Destron was one of several monsters who were revived to serve the Badan Empire led by the Great Leader, now known as the Generalissimo of Badan. Razor Sea Star was one of several monsters destroyed by Badan's own Space-time Fracture System. Dai-Shocker Along with the Shocker Combatmen, known as the Dai-Shocker Combatmen, the Destron Combatmen served as henchmen of Dai-Shocker. They were part of the Dai-Shocker army that was wiped out by a gathering of 25 Kamen Riders, as well as the revived Dai-Shocker assembled by Decade to wipe out the Super Sentai, ensuring the survival of the Kamen Riders. After Dai-Shocker's alliance with Dai-Zangyack was revealed, both organizations were wiped out by a gathering of Kamen Riders and Super Sentai. Super Hero Taisen GP Turtle Bazooka from Destron was revived to serve Shocker in the altered timeline created by Kamen Rider 3 destroying the Double Riders in 1973. Membership * (Except for the last few episodes, he was not seen. Only his voice was heard): In the earliest episodes he led directly; later he let one of his generals lead for him. His cyborgs are patterned after a combination of a manmade object and an animal (such as Camera Mosquito or Bazooka Turtle). In the last few episodes, he appeared in person for brief periods of time, but he wore a robe with a hood which hid all of his features. When his robe was pulled, a man with his head covered by white bandages and a smiling mask was revealed, but he quickly escaped. In the final episode, he was revealed to be a monstrous skeleton with a living heart, calling himself God of Death. V3 destroyed the monster's heart, apparently killing him, just to hear his voice again, from a tape player inside the skeleton's head. He congratulates V3 for finding his true form, but reveals that V3 would die alongside himself. Immediately afterwards, the Destron headquarters self destructed, but V3 escaped. * / Laser'|カニレーザー|Kani Rēzā|30}}: Destron's first general in a knight armor from Germany in charge of Japan. After Magnet Wild Boar is destroyed. He wields a battle axe, a short sword, and a knife. In the comics, his scorpion-shaped helmet could transform into a deadly scorpion, but this didn't happen on TV. Most of his monsters are cyborgs that are the same type as Destron Leader's cyborgs. Pronounced his enemy's name "Kamen Raaaaida V3!". After numerous failures, Doktor G summoned the spirits of his dead, evil warriors to transform him into Crab Laser for his final battle with Kamen Rider V3. Despite putting up a heroic battle, he was destroyed by V3's V3 Tailspin Return Kick. Then Skull Warthog destroyed the letter G. * / '|吸血マンモス|Kyūketsu Manmosu|35}}: The leopard-skin wearing witch doctor from Africa, second general of Destron, and leader of the Fang Clan. After Doctor G is been replaced by Baron Tusk. He wields a spear which could fire explosion charges. His powers are magical in origin. The monsters in his Tusk Tribe are mutated forms of wild animals with fangs or tusks that are empowered through blood sacrifices of innocent victims by Baron Tusk. After his Tusk Tribe was wiped out by Kamen Rider V3, Baron Tusk later called on the spirits of Doovoo to give him the power to transform into the Vampiric Mammoth so that he could take revenge on V3 in his final battle. He was destroyed by V3's V3 Revolving Triple Kick. * / '|死人コウモリ|Shibito Kōmori|40 & 52}}: The robe-wearing general from Tibet. After Baron Tusk is replaced by Archbishop Wing. The monsters in his Wing Unit are all mutated versions of flying animals with the exception of one plant monster. He wields a bird-headed spiked staff. Archbishop Wing later takes on his true form called Zombie Bat in his final battle with Kamen Rider V3. He was destroyed by V3's V3 Mach Kick. Marshal Armor later revived Archbishop Wing's Zombie Bat form in order to ambush Kamen Rider V3. He was defeated by V3 with several punches. * / '|ザリガーナ|Zarigāna|51 & 52}}: Destron's final general in plated armor who comes from Mongolia. After Archbishop Wing is been replaced by Marshal Armor. Most of his monsters in his Armored Division are mutated versions of armored animals. He wields an oversized spiked mace in one hand and practices dark magic. Pronounces Destron as "Deeestron". He frames scientist Joji Yuuki for treason, fearing his position in Destron is in jeopardy, creating a rival in Riderman. Marshal Armor became Zariganna in his final battle against Kamen Rider V3. After being defeated by V3's V3 Full-Revolving Kick, he reverts back to his human form and despite surviving the encounter, he was destroyed by the Great Leader of Destron for failing defeat V3. In Kamen Rider Spirits, he's restored in a new Crab Kaijin body and seeks to eliminate his former rival Riderman. He was ultimately destroyed by Riderman's Machine Gun Arm. Guest Membership * : He was resurrected by Doktor G to initiate Operation: Japan Annihilation using a new toxic gas called Girard Gamma. His assignment is Hokkaido. When Ambassador Hell was captured by V3, he tried to execute him using his gun until Great Leader interfered, stating they cannot afford to lose even Ambassador Hell when carrying out their mission, and let V3 go. He died with the other revived commanders when Destron's base accidentally self destructed. * : He was resurrected by Doktor G to initiate Operation: Japan Annihilation using a new toxic gas called Girard Gamma. His assignment is Osaka. When Ambassador Hell was captured by V3, he agreed to execute him alongside V3 until Great Leader interfered, stating they cannot afford to lose even Ambassador Hell when carrying out their mission, and let V3 go. He died with the other revived commanders when Destron's base accidentally self destructed. * : He was resurrected by Doktor G to initiate Operation: Japan Annihilation using a new toxic gas called Girard Gamma. His assignment is Kyushu. When he went to the dungeon, he ordered the guard to let him take a look inside V3's prison once more, and was subsequently captured by V3. Later Doktor G and other revived commanders come to the dungeon and are angered to see he is captured by V3, stating he is useless. Ambassador Hell apologizes to Doctor G and other revived commanders and asked them to execute him alongside V3 until Great Leader interfered, stating they cannot afford to lose even Ambassador Hell when carrying out their mission, and let V3 go. He becomes V3's hostage until the Rider got to safety and let him go back to Destron's base. He died with the other revived commanders when Destron's base accidentally self destructed. * : He was resurrected by Doktor G to initiate Operation: Japan Annihilation using a new toxic gas called Girard Gamma. His assignment is the Chugoku region. When Ambassador Hell was captured by V3, he stated the other man was useless and agreed to execute him alongside V3 until Great Leader interfered, stating they cannot afford to lose even Ambassador Hell when carrying out their mission, and let V3 go. He died with the other revived commanders when Destron's base accidentally self destructed. Lower Leader *'Professor Inugami' (11 & 12): Appeared in episodes 11 and 12, He is the man who had illicit love towards Junko Tama and manufactured the monster Drill Mole. Additionally as a priest, was an occultist who initiated the cursed Destron Wedding Ceremony. Disappeared after the battle with V3. *'Ayanokoji'/ : A monster. Taking the name of Ayanokoji. She was resurrected by Baron Kiba from 1 million years of sleep who known as Smilodon the sorceress and ancient mother of the Fang Tribe in order to destroy the Kamen Riders. She rides a bike in the form of a fang. Destroyed by Kamen Riders #1, #2, and V3's V3 Rider Triple Power. Soldier * : Destron has an apparently limitless supply of soldiers. They wear identical black, masked uniforms with a white scorpion design. They serve whoever is in charge. Doktor G's Soldiers wield knives, Baron Fang's Soldiers wield fang-shaped weapons, and Archbishop Wing's Soldiers wear robes similar to his unless they're in combat. * : Motorcycle riders that were turned into Destron servants by Lens Ant. They were assigned to kill Shiro Kazami. * : Destron Legionnaires that received special training from Mantis Boomerang. After Mantis Boomerang was destroyed, they worked with Heater Cicada. * : They appeared only in episode 27. * : They appeared only in episode 41. * : The scientists who are loyal to Destron. They appear similar to Destron soldiers, but their masks and uniforms are white, with red print, instead of black with white print. They wear white lab coats over their uniforms. They are rarely found outside of a Destron base. * : They look like normal Destron soldiers, but they wear a brown military uniform over their Destron uniform that makes them resemble Nazi stormtroopers. Elite troops, they were able to give V3 a hard fight as he made his way to confront the Great Leader. Destron Inhumanoids Destron's Inhumnoids are sorted into different groups: The , the , the , and the . Mechanical Army This is the Destron Group first used by the Great Leader and later led by Doktor G. Doktor G creates the monsters under his command using black magic and technological science: * : A monster who uses his scissor bladed-hands to kill his victims that causes them to dissolve. Assuming the identity of a priest, he was the one responsible for killing off Shiro's family while attempting to kill off the young man and Jun for stumbling into a Destron scheme with an A-bomb. While attempting to kill Tobei, Scissors Jaguar is caught off guard by V3's interference as they fall back. After his attempt to use Junko as bait fails, Scissors Jaguar returns to his monastery base and foolishly reveals Destrong's plan before being destroyed by V3's V3 Revolving Double Kick. * : A monster with a bazooka on its shell. He managed to mortally wound Shiro in sneak attack. He later destroys Destron's first base after it is abandoned to trap Kamen Riders 1 and 2 before they escape the trap with Shiro's aid. After V3 saves them before driving save Tobei, Riders 1 and 2 battle Turtle Bazooka and lose to him. Later, having an A-Bomb installed into his body, Turtle Bazooka was sent to Shinjuku s a suicide bomber. However, Kamen Riders 1 and 2 sacrifice themselves to get Turtle Bazooka out of the city and over the pacific as the bomb explodes. Turtle Bazooka also appears in the movie OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders as a Shocker Kaijin in 1971, before Destron's creation, although its design is identical to the original V3 version, including the Destron emblem on his belt. * : A monster with two propane tanks on its back. Destroyed by V3's V3 Centrifugal Kick. * : A monster with 2 TVs for eyes. Destroyed by V3's V3 Centrifugal Kick He later appears in the Kamen Rider Decade Hyper Battle, but is killed. * : A cobra monster with a snake-headed Machine Gun for a lower right arm. Destroyed by V3's V3 Return Kick. * : A monster with a hammer for a right hand. Destroyed by V3's V3 Screw Kick. * : An monster with a knife for a right hand. Destroyed by V3's V3 Drill Attack. * : A monster with a buzzsaw for a right hand. Destroyed by V3's V3 Double Attack. * : An monster with glasses lens for eyes. Destroyed by V3's V3 Tailspin Kick. * : A with a sword blade for a left hand. Destroyed by V3's V3 Tailspin Kick. * : A monster with an ice pick for a right hand. Destroyed by V3's V3 Return Kick. * : A monster with a drill for a nose. Destroyed by V3's V3 Return Kick. * : A monster with a magnet for a left hand. Destroyed by Suicide bombing. * : A monster with a boiler for a torso. Destroyed by Suicide bombing. * : A burnt-winged monster with a burner tube in its mouth. Destroyed by V3's Reverse Double Typhoon. * : A monster with a missile on its back. Destroyed by V3's V3 Revolving Full Kick. * : A monster with a spray gun on its right arm. Destroyed by V3's V3 Kick. * : A monster with a chain-sickle for a left hand. Destroyed by V3's V3 Kick. * : A monster with a torpedo launcher on its left shoulder. Destroyed by V3's V3 Tailspin Kick. * : A monster with a small guillotine for a right hand. Destroyed by V3's V3 Revolving Kick. * : A monster with a syringe for a right hand. Destroyed by V3's V3 Return Kick. * : A monster with a speargun for a left hand. Destroyed by V3's V3 Revolving Full Kick. * - A monster with a propeller for a right hand. Destroyed by V3's V3 Return Kick. * : A monster with a spiky device for a right hand. Destroyed by V3's V3 Return Kick. * : A monster. Destroyed by V3's V3 Revolving Full Kick. * : A monster with electric heaters for eyes. Destroyed by V3's V3 Revolving Full Kick. * : A monster that throws rings. He is beaten up by V3 inside a Destron base, exploding and triggering the early activation of an auto-destruction mechanism. The 4 revived Shocker and Gel-Shocker commanders die with the explosion of the base. * : Quoit Stag beetle was assisted by revived Shocker monsters. **Dokudahlian: Unidogma is thrown by V3 against it and they exploded together. **Shiomaneking: Sacrificed himself to capture V3 who had invaded a Destron base. **Imoriges: Sacrificed himself to capture V3 who had invaded a Destron base. **Unidogma: Thrown by V3 on Dokudahlian, exploding alongside it. * : A monster with a video camera for a left eye. Destroyed by V3's V3 Body Attack. Tusk Tribe This is the Destron group led by Baron Fang. Its members were cultists practing an evil magic called Doovoo (not to be confused with Voodoo magic): * : A monster. Destroyed by V3's V3 Flying Kick. * : A monster. Destroyed by V3's V3 Revolving Full Kick. * : An ice-elemental monster. Destroyed by V3's V3 Tailspin Chop. Wing Unit This is the Destron group led by Archbishop Wing. The Wing Unit is an ancient cult of vampires: * : A monster. Destroyed by V3's Big Sky Punch and Big Sky Kick. * : A monster. Destroyed by V3's V3 Triple Punch. * : A monster. Destroyed by V3's Hurricane Last Dash. * : A monster. Destroyed by V3's V3 Sky Kick. Armored Division This is the Destron group led by Marshal Armor. They are the most powerful monsters used by Destron: * : An monster. Destroyed by V3's V3 Revolving Full Kick. * : A monster. Destroyed by V3's V3 Kick. * : A monster that can extend his neck. He kill all destron scientist who works under Joji Yuki. Destroyed by V3's V3 Escape Power. * : A monster who able to disguises himself as black santa claus. Destroyed by V3's V3 Tailspin Kick. * : A monster who transformed into Destron Riderman in attempt to ruin the reputation of the real Riderman and to lead Shiro Kazami into a trap. Destroyed by V3's Certain Kill Tailspin Kick. * : A monster. Destroyed by V3's V3 Triple Kick. * : A monster. * : A chameleon monster with blood-sucking ability. Destroyed by V3's V3 Revolving Full Kick. * : Marshal Armor used several reconstructed Kaijin to ambush V3 in the Destron headquarters. They were easily defeated, but V3 ran into a dangerous trap right afterwards. **Will-o'-the Wisp Walrus: Defeated by V3 with a jumping kick. **Man-Eating Banana Plant: Defeated by V3 with a punch to his head. **Zombie Bat: Defeated by V3 with several punches. Destron Kaijin (Kamen Rider V3 versus Destron Kaijin) * : A buffalo monster with cannons on its shoulders. Destroyed by Kamen Rider #1 and #2's Rider Double Kick and V3's V3 Kick. *'''Revived Kaijin **'Guillotine Saurus': Destroyed by V3's V3 Return Kick. **'Poison Needle Spider': Defeated by V3's V3 Return Kick and destroyed by Cannon Buffalo's bombarding. **'Magnet Wild Boar': Destroyed by Cannon Buffalo's bombarding. **'Spray Mouse': Destroyed by Cannon Buffalo's bombarding. **'Pickel Shark': Destroyed by Cannon Buffalo's bombarding. **'Missile Gecko': Destroyed by Cannon Buffalo's bombarding. **'Drill Mole': Destroyed by Cannon Buffalo's bombarding. **'Chain-Sickle Ladybug': Destroyed by Cannon Buffalo's bombarding. **'Burner Bat': Destroyed by Cannon Buffalo's bombarding. **'Lens Ant': Destroyed by Cannon Buffalo's bombarding. **'Toad Boiler': Destroyed by Cannon Buffalo's bombarding. Core Medal : The Destron Medal is the Destron-themed Core Medal used to create the Destron Greeed. After the Greeed is destroyed it is used by Shocker OOO, giving him the Sasori Legs, the right leg features a scorpion that can inject poison while the left leg has spikes for close range attacks. Exclusive to SIC Hero Saga. Greeed The is a scorpion-like Greeed which was created from the Destron Medal by Shocker remnants alongside the Gel-Shocker Greeed and the revived Shocker Greeed. They were destroyed by Kamen Rider OOO with help from Riderman, but their Medals were later used for the creation of Shocker OOO. Finally his Medal was used for the transformation of the Boss. Kamen Rider The First/The Next In the movie continuity of Kamen Rider The First, Destron is replaced by Shocker as the origin of V3. Hasami Jaguar and Nokogiri Tokage are both reimagined as Shocker's agents and their names was renamed in English wordings Scissors Jaguar and Chainsaw Lizard for the movie in 2007, Kamen Rider The Next. Behind the scenes Destron served as the evil organization of Kamen Rider V3. Etymology The name Destron is taken from the English word Destroy. In the initial proposal by producer Tohru Hirayama, the organization was named . 大全集 1986, pp. 140-141, 「仮面ライダー作品展開 仮面ライダーV3・ライダーマン」 Additionally, the name was also also considered.仮面ライダー1971-1984 2014, pp. 180-183, 「V3企画書」 Coincidentally, Destron shares its name with the Japanese name of the from the series. Appearances **Episode 3: The Execution of V3 **Episode 4: V3's 26 Secrets!? **Episode 5: Snake-Man with a Machine Gun! **Episode 6: Enter, Hammer-Jellyfish! V3 Unleash Your Killing Technique!! **Episode 7: The Fury of Rider V3's Special Training **Episode 8: Watch Out, V3! Beware the Terrifying Buzzsaw **Episode 9: What is the Destron Hell Squad!? **Episode 10: Secret of the Double Typhoon **Episode 11: The Claws of Evil Reach Out for V3!! **Episode 12: Junko Becomes a Mutant's Bride?! **Episode 13: Terrifying Commandant: Doktor G!! **Episode 14: Secret Memento of the Double Riders **Episode 15: Rider V3's Deadly Weakness!! **Episode 16: The Missile-Carrying Gecko Inhumanoid! **Episode 17: The Devil Spray is the Reaper's Weapon **Episode 18: V3, Beware the Evil Traitor! **Episode 19: Blowfish-Apache's Torpedo Operation!! **Episode 20: Destron's Shikoku Conquest Operation **Episode 21: The Double Riders Live **Episode 22: Camp of Terror! Mystery of the Underground Canal **''Kamen Rider V3 vs. Destron Mutants'' **Episode 23: Terror! Vampire From the Graveyard **Episode 24: Mysterious! Cockroach Manor!! **Episode 25: Mysterious!! The Destron Ranger Corps **Episode 26: Inhumanoid Heater-Cicada's Mummy Operation!! **Episode 27: Zol, Death, Hell & Black Rise from the Grave **Episode 28: The Five Commandants' All-Out Attack!! **Episode 29: Doktor G's Final Challenge! **Episode 30: Doktor G! The True Form of Evil is...? **Episode 31: Enter, Baron Tusk: Commandant of Curses!! **Episode 32: Spectre of Onibi Swamp: Rider Scouts Annihilated!? **Episode 33: V3 in Danger! Riders One and Two Return!! **Episode 34: Critical Moment! Baron Tusk vs. The Three Riders!! **Episode 35: Baron Tusk's Final Transformation **Episode 36: The Winged Corps: Demons of the Sky **Episode 37: Mysterious Temple: Curse of the Musasabi Clan! **Episode 38: Lone V3 and Cub: Deadly Skydiving! **Episode 39: Terror of the Carnivorous Fauna!! **Episode 40: Sudden Death! V3 Mach Kick!! **Episode 41: Oh! People Are Melting! Enter, Marshal Armor **Episode 42: The Snail-Man's Human Experiments! **Episode 43: Friend or Foe? The Mysterious Riderman **Episode 44: V3 Versus Riderman **Episode 45: Destron's Christmas Present **Episode 46: Riderman, Where Will You Go? **Episode 47: Ambush! The Destron Leader!! **Episode 48: Look! The Face of the Destron Leader!! **Episode 49: A Gunshot Rings Out! Shiro Kazami Falls!! **Episode 50: A Little Friendship **Episode 51: You are Kamen Rider 4!! **Episode 52/Finale: The Last Day of Destron * Kamen Rider X **Episode 5: The One-Eyed Monster's Human Review Operation! **Episode 27: Special Edition, Full Force of Five Riders!! * Kamen Rider Stronger **Episode 13: The One-Eyed Titan! The Final Counter Attack!! **Episode 39/Finale: Goodbye! The Glorious Seven Riders! * Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! * Kamen Rider 1 Through RX: Big Gathering }} External links *The Kamen Riders' Destron page Category:Villains Category:Organization Category:Shocker Category:Villain Groups